Learning to Fly
by fmfg
Summary: What happens when Sam moves to live with her brother and starts a new job where it seems that someone is not thrilled with her working there.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new Embry/Oc fanfic starting off with Sam's point of view:

I quietly place a stuffed bear into a box. I felt nervous as if all of the plans of moving were finally real to me now. I had finally decided to move with my big brother, Jeremy, to start a different life than the one I had here.

I loved my parents but I needed to learn to spread my wings. Too often I found myself spending more and more time at home rather than getting out with friends. I needed a change and I hoped it would come by moving with Jeremy and getting a new start there.

"Are you sure you want to do this," mom asked for the millionth time as she sat on my bed helping me fold clothes and place them into a box while I put other items into another box.

"I just feel like I need to go mom," I said sighing.

"I know dear," she said smiling sadly at me, "I just worry about you."

"I'll be fine," I said, "I'll be with Jeremy and he mentioned about getting me a job at the shop."

"But that isn't a done deal," she said worrying.

"I'll find something," I said, "my old job said they would give me a reference and everything."

"Just don't want you to go," mom said looking at me.

I stopped placing items into the box and looked mom.

"I know," I said, "I just…want something different. Like there is something I need to do or see. I can't live with you and dad forever."

"I understand sweetheart," she said looking down at her hands, "I just am going to miss you and Jeremy even more now that both of you are going to be gone."

"Oh mom you'll be fine," I said sitting down next to her.

"I hope so," she said looking up at me, "I am happy for you though; I do think this will be good for you."

"Me too mom," I said smiling at her, "I'm scared though too."

"That's normal," she said, "You are going through a big change."

"Here are a couple more boxes," dad said coming in through the doorway.

"Thanks dad," I said standing up and grumbling about how much packing I had left.

After a few more hours of work, thanks to my mother's help, I stood looking at my now empty room expect for several boxes that still had to be moved to the truck. That night I slept restlessly in anticipation for the next day. I woke early and showered quickly before eating a light breakfast with my parents as they drank their coffee. After waiting a half an hour after I finished my breakfast I knew it was time to stop putting off the inevitable and finally get going.

I grabbed a few more last minute items before heading out to the truck.

"I'll miss you daddy," I said as I turned to hug him.

"I'll miss you too sweetie," he said patting me on the back.

I turned to my mother who had tears running down her face.

"Oh mom," I said giving her a hug.

"I can't help it," she said, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," I said honestly.

"Call us as soon as you get there," mom said.

"I will," pulling away from her and getting into my truck.

I started the engine and look at my house and parents one more time before leaving. The drive didn't take as long as I thought it would, only about three hours until I pulled into my brother's house. I smiled as I saw my tall lanky brother come out of the house. Jeremy and I, just like my parents and I, were close to each other. I walked to him quickly, realizing how much I had missed him and hugged him tightly.

"I was wondering when you would get here," he said.

"I'm here now," I said pulling away and looking up at him.

"So do you want to start unloading or do you want to grab lunch first?" he asked.

"Um I'll say lunch knowing you," I said, "Do you have anything in the house besides ketchup?"

"You know me too well to know I don't," he said grinning at me.

"I thought so," I said grinning back.

"Plus I couldn't let you cook after driving up here," he said.

We climbed into Jeremy's car talking about how our parents were doing as he took me to a small diner near his place. We sat at the booth near the back, which was perfect to talk and get caught up.

"So tell me about work," I said as I took a long drink of soda.

"It's great," he said, "I usually can make my own hours and the guys are great."

"The guys?" I asked.

"Yeah the shop is owned by a bunch of brothers," he said, "I've become close friends with them."

"Oh that is nice," I said.

"I'm sure you'll meet them soon," he said, "we usually hang out together often. I may have some of them com e to help us unload everything."

"I wouldn't want to bother them," I said.

"They wouldn't mind," he said, "especially if we order pizza."

"I guess," I said shaking my head.

We ate our food and talked for half an hour after we finished eating our food. We drove back to Jeremy house, my house now too, in silence. When we arrived there were two very large men standing in the drive way of the house. Both had dark skin and black hair and I felt immediately intimidated.

"Those are the people you work with," I asked.

"Only two of them," he said, "I work with two others and I think they have more family members that live in Washington."

"Oh," I said timidly getting out of the car.

"Hey guys," Jeremy said smiling at the two, "thanks for coming."

"No problem," one said, "I'm Jacob and this is Quil."

"Hello," I said quietly.

"Are the rest of the guys coming over?" Jeremy asked.

"No they are staying late to finish up some cars in the shop," Jacob said, "I hear we may have someone new to help us with the shop."

"I don't expect for you to give me anything right away," I said quickly.

"We sure can use your help," Jacob said, "Just someone to stay upfront and help out with customers so we don't have to keep going back and forth."

"If you are sure," I said.

"We're sure," Quil said.

"Alright," I said smiling.

It seemed to me that Jacob and Quil would be easy to work with their easy going attitudes. We took a couple of hours to unload the boxes and set up my bed, dresser, and bookshelves in my room. I unpacked and after several hours I took a shower before collapsing in to bed. The next couple of days went by quickly and I got settled into my new home. I went grocery shopping for us and Jeremy admitted that he missed having a meal at home during the dinner I made for him and me that night. Before I knew it Monday morning came and Jeremy and I were driving to work. I hadn't felt so nervous in my life.

"You know you'll be fine," Jeremy reassured me.

"I hope you are right," I told him, "You know how I am at meeting new people."

"You like Jacob and Quil," Jeremy reminded me.

"Yes maybe because I met them at the house," I said, "what if the others don't like me or what if I mess something up."

"It's your first day," he teased me; "You are bound to mess something up."

"Oh gee thanks," I said shooting daggers at him.

Before long we pulled into a small garage and I could see Jacob and Quil working on some cars with some other men I didn't know. Quil smiled at me while looking up briefly before turning back to his work while Jacob made his way out of the garage to meet us.

"Hey Jeremy, Seth needs your help on the car you started on Thursday," Jacob said, "Sam I'll show you around."

I followed Jacob into a small lobby that had a counter, several waiting chairs, and a counter. He showed me how to use the computer which I was able to pick up pretty quickly.

"Well I think you'll be alright," Jacob said after we worked to help several of the customers, "I'll be in the back if you need anything."

"Sure," I said quietly.

After a couple of hours later I felt like I had gotten the hang of doing the job and I helped several of the costumers on my own without any help was when it happened. One of the workers who I hadn't met came into the room to talk with one of the people's car. He stepped into the room looked at me and froze. His eyes narrowed and his large hands flexed on his clip board before talking to the customer. After they were done and I printed their receipt I looked to the large man while his eyes ran over me making me fell as if he was angry at me for something.

"I'm guessing you are Sam?" he asked.

I nodded feeling extremely intimidated.

"Great," he said almost sarcastically while he slumped his shoulders before exiting out the door.

I stood frozen looking at him leave. _What was that all about _I thought? Did I say something to him, was he upset that I got a job here? A lot of these thoughts ran through my mind of why he reacted to me that way.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Jeremy asked me coming into the room, "We just finished up for the day. Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah just…just girl hormones," I lied.

"Oh right," Jeremy said looking a little uncomfortable as if he didn't want to deal with any of these female hormones.

I followed Jeremy out of the shop but not before glancing into the back where I saw the tall man frowning at me through the window. I looked down at my feet feeling let down that I had made someone upset at me during my first day of work. I felt sad that I felt disappointed that my new job may not be going as I had hoped.

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two from Embry's point of view:

I closed the hood of the car finished, finally, with my last car of the day. I would finally be able to go home and relax before going on my date with Brittany who I had been dating on and off for the last couple of months. I grabbed my clip board to go talk to the woman who owned the car before I could go home. I stepped into the front of the shop and stopped dead in my tracks.

Everything changed in that moment, everything pulled me towards her. I stopped in my tracks as he large blue eyes looked over at me. I stood looking at her as my hands flexed on the clip board and I stopped myself from gripping the board too hard or I would break it. I quickly turned to the customer and went over what I had worked on. After the customer paid and got her receipt from Sam, or I guessed she left.

"I'm guessing you are Sam," I said.

She nodded looking intimidated by me. I knew, vaguely remembering the discussion with Jeremy, that Sam was extremely shy. I hoped that I could get through that shell she put up. I then remembered the date I had later that night and groaned internally. How could I date other women when there was just this one now? I was also no good at breaking up with women.

"Great," I said to myself before turning and walking into the back of the shop.

I had to get away, it was too much. I had waited years, years to imprint and I finally liked being single and being able to date girls casually without getting into any serious and now my imprint was here. I stopped when I heard Jeremy ask Sam how she was. I turned quickly to see her answer.

"Yeah just…just girl hormones," she said and I could see her blinking away tears.

My heart dropped as we met eyes briefly and I frowned. She was hurting and I wasn't there to comfort her. I hated that I couldn't get close to her to make whatever was bothering her go away. I turned away before leaving the shop quickly to go run, one of the rare times where I could run alone while the rest of the guys were still working.

I ran unsure of how to handle this situation. Sam was clearly hurting by something and was unsure how to be there for her. I ran for an hour before I felt Jacob phase with me.

_Why did you leave work so quickly_ he asked and I allowed my memories of what happened this afternoon to run through my mind?

_She clearly is hurting from something and I don't know how to help her with it _I thought knowing Jacob would understand with his relationship with Nessie.

_There isn't much you can do at this point _he thought _other than be her friend for now and take it from there, go slow with her._

_I'll try _I thought.

_Everything will work out _Jacob thought _she is your imprint and you instinct will take over and you'll know how to be there for her. _

_Thanks Jake _I told him _I know you are right, just freaking out._

_It's normal to do that as an imprint _Jacob told me.

We ran for another hour before Jacob went home and I returned to my home. I took a shower before heading to bed early. I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Sam kept running through my mind. Even after my talk with Jacob I still worried about her and how she was doing. I was worried that something happened while we were apart and that I wouldn't be there to stop it.

The next morning came too soon and I groaned when the alarm went off because I hadn't been able to fall to sleep until three in the morning. I sighed not wanting to leave my bed but I made myself get up and get ready for work taking extra special care on how I looked to try and impress Sam.

I quickly got to work where Jeremy and Sam were there and I swallowed hard. I stepped out of the car and made my way into the shop wiping my hands on my jeans. I usually went to the back to get started on a car but this time I went in to the front room. Sam looked up at me with guarded eyes which made me feel like a little kid again. I stood watching her unsure of what to stay to her and wanting to tell her everything.

"Hey Embry," Jeremy said coming into the room.

"Hey," I said looking at Jeremy.

"Can you come over tonight," he said, "Sam is cooking."

"Oh sure," I said, "I don't have any plans tonight."

I looked at Sam who seemed unsure of me coming to dinner but didn't say anything.

"Great," he said, "just hope we have enough food for all of the guys."

"I'm sure it will be great," I said looking at Sam when I said this causing her to blush slightly.

"We had better get to work," Jeremy said.

"Right," I said feeling annoyed that I had to be away from Sam again.

My eyes lingered on Sam before I headed in to the back room to get to work. The hours went by agonizingly slow before I rode with Jacob over to Jeremy and Sam's house.

"So do you know what you are going to do tonight," Jacob said.

"Not really," I said, "it's not like I could just ask her out, I'm sure that would freak her out."

"Just find something to talk to her about and start a friendship with her," Jacob said.

"Right," I said taking a deep breath.

We pulled up to Jeremy's house where once again I felt nervous. I followed Jacob into the house where we were met with the smell of cooking from the kitchen. I felt a pulling to find Sam in the kitchen but I held myself back. I hung out with the guys while we watched a basketball game on TV while my eyes went to the kitchen every few minutes.

"I'll be right back," I told the guys before I sneaking into the kitchen.

There I found Sam cooking with her back to me. Her long brown wavy was tied back and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She must have sensed my presents and turned around to look at me.

"I'm just getting some water," I said before grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

I leaned against the counter sipping my water while watching her out of the corner of my eye.

"Could…could you reach that for me," I heard Sam ask in a quiet voice.

She had a cabinet open and was trying to reach for a pot on the top shelf. I went over and reached up for the pot before turning towards her and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said looking up at me.

"You're welcome," I breathed.

Our eyes caught each other's gaze for a moment before she turned away from me a slight blush on her cheeks. I couldn't help but think the look made her even more beautiful. I turned away from Sam not wanting to freak her out.

"Will you let them know dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," she said.

"Sure no problem," I said putting my now empty glass into the sink.

I announced the time of dinner while we finished watching the rest of the game. Dinner was served and we eat quietly because the food was so good. After dinner we took the dishes into the sink and I couldn't help but linger where Sam had started on the dishes.

"Could you use some help," I asked.

"You don't have to," she said.

"It's no problem," I said, "You worked today and came and cooked for all of us when you didn't have to and I want to help you."

We worked in silence while she did the washing and handed me the dishes to dry them. We worked silently and I tried to think of something to say to start up a conversation. It was hard to admit with all of the other girls that I pursued that I had no issue with coming up with things to say to them but this girl…I could not think of something to say. I searched for everything of something to say when I thought of it before I finally came up with something.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked.

"I learned from my mom," she said, "We always cooked together."

"Oh that is nice," I said, "Are you two close?"

"Oh very," she said smiling.

"That's nice," I said, "I was never close to my mother."

"What about your dad," she asked.

"I never knew who he was," I said.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't know."

"It's alright," I said, "they guys aren't my biological brothers but they are good as."

"That must be nice," she said smiling softly, "I've always wondered what it must be like to be a part of a big family."

"It's great," I said agreed, "There is always someone there."

"That is all of them," she said looking at me, "Thank you for helping me do the dishes."

"Anytime," I said smiling at her, "It was worth it to get some of your cooking."

She looked down blushing hard.

"You can come over anytime then," she whispered.

"I plan on taking you up on that," I told her when she looked up at me again.

"Alright," Sam said and I got lost in her eyes.

"I had better get going," I told her as I found my voice.

She nodded as she seemed not to trust her voice.

"Thank you for dinner," I told her.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Good night," I said.

"Good night," Sam said.

I left the kitchen feeling as though I took many steps to make a good start to a friendship with Sam. I smiled as I thought of the promise of dinner with Sam again the next evening.

Please leave feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Going to Sam's point of view:

I felt confused as I watched Embry walk away. Yesterday he seemed angry or upset at me about something but today he seemed to want to be my friend. It was all very strange. I sighed as I headed into the living room to tell the boys good night. I walked up the stairs to my room and grabbed one of my books and read before going to bed. The next morning I went to work wondering how things would work out with Embry today.

I frowned as I walked into the shop and I wondered why his reaction to me was on my mind so much. The work day started and luckily it went by quickly but I never saw Embry once, something that, much to my surprise, made me feel a little disappointed. I started to enjoy my job and I felt as though I became part of the group of guys that I worked with. After the shop closed I went home and started on dinner feeling nervous knowing that I would, hopefully, get to see Embry at dinner tonight.

"Hey Sam I'm going out," I heard Jeremy say behind me.

"What?" I asked turning to face him.

"I have a date tonight," he said, "Were you expecting to cook for me?"

"Yes but I think some of the guys mentioned coming over tonight so it won't be just me," I told him.

"Good," he said glancing at the clock, "I had better get going."

"Good luck," I said.

"Thanks," Jeremy said smiling at me before leaving.

I turned around to the stove biting my lip. I focused on my cooking dreading the evening. What if Embry did show up, just Embry by himself? I thought about the evening before when he had helped me do the dishes. There was some kind of…something there in his eyes. I wasn't sure what to call it but whatever it was it made me excited and scared at the same time.

At that same moment I heard a knock on the door and I took a deep breath hoping that he brought some of the other guys with him. I opened the door to find Embry standing there alone. He smiled at me and my eyes ran over his face taking in his clean appearance. It was obvious that he had showered and changed cloths before coming over.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey come in," I said moving aside.

He followed me into the kitchen where he leaned against the counter while I finished up cooking while we made small talk.

"Do you want me to go get Jeremy?" Embry asked.

"He went out tonight," I said.

"Oh," Embry said quietly.

"Put this on the table will you?" I asked handing him a dish.

"Sure," he said.

I sighed and felt as if this was something more than just a dinner with a coworker. We set the table and started eating dinner. At first I thought things we be awkward eating with a man I hardly knew but I found that eating dinner with Embry was as normal as sitting with my parents or brother. We started talking about many things and ranging different topics.

Before we knew it hours had gone by and Jeremy came home. His eyebrows rose as he took in the two of us having dinner together.

"Have you two been talking the whole time," Jeremy asked.

"Yes," Embry said looking warily at my brother.

"It's nearly ten," he said.

"I had better start doing dishes," I said quickly rising to get away from the situation.

I realized that what it must look like to Jeremy. It seemed like, somehow, we were on some sort of date. The thought freaked me out. I was happy being single and when I was ready for a relationship I hoped it would be with someone who I considered a good friend not with someone who I didn't know very well.

"So what is going on between you and my sister," I heard Jeremy ask.

"Nothing," I heard Embry say quickly, "Just becoming friends with her."

"That had better be all," my brother's low voice said.

"If it turns into more it will be up to her," Embry said.

_What does that mean _I thought?

Embry came into the kitchen carrying several dishes with a worried look on his face and I busied myself with filling the sink with water.

"Do you want my help?" he asked me.

When I looked back up at him he had a look in his eye that scared me. I started to panic; this is why I didn't get close to anyone except family member so I wouldn't get hurt.

"It's late you had better go now," I said.

"Oh," he said a pained look came across his face, "Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight," I called after him.

I turned to the sink feeling sad and lonely now that he was gone. _He's only someone I work with and is being friendly to me_ I thought _there is nothing more to it. _After finishing the dishes I went to bed and falling asleep quickly. The next morning I groaned not looking forward to seeing Embry. It was strange that just yesterday I wanted to see him but now I was afraid of what would happen if I did see him.

Throughout the day I spent my time avoiding Embry which turned out to not be as difficult as I thought it would be. At first he seemed to try and engage me in conversation but I quickly found things to do around the office to avoid conversation. Something I didn't expect, though, happened at the end of the day.

A woman around the same age as me walked into the shop. She wore a tight shirt, a short skirt, and high heels. She also happened to be extremely good looking.

"Is Embry here today?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Can you go get him for me," she asked.

"Sure," I said.

I walked into the back to find Embry bending over a car while his white tee-shirt stretched over his broad shoulders.

"Embry someone is here to see you," I told him.

"Alright," he said to me while not taking his eyes off of the car, "I'll be up there in a minute."

I walked back to where the woman was waiting with her arms folded across her chest.

"He'll be here in a moment," I told her, "he is just finishing up something."

She didn't say anything but nodded at what I had told her. A moment later Embry came into the room while wiping his hands on a rag. He stopped short when he saw the woman.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see why you weren't calling me or answering my texts," she said.

"I…um I've been busy?" he said.

"Sure you have," the girl said narrowing her eyes, "we were supposed to go out last night."

"Something came up," he said glancing at me.

"Like what," she asked.

"I was out with a friend," he said.

"A likely story," the girl said.

"It's true," he said.  
>"Well if you can't make time to let me know what you are doing," she said, "I guess its over."<p>

Embry stared at her as if he was unsure what to say.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asked.

"What do you want me to say Brittany," he asked.

"The truth," Brittany said.

"Maybe I'm not into you anymore," he said honestly.

"And you couldn't have at least told me before instead of letting me wait by the phone," she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said sounding exasperated.

"Did you meet someone else," she asked.

"Maybe," he said for some reason glancing at me.

"I see," she said, "I guess I'll see you around."

With that she left the shop slamming the door behind her.

"Women," he said shaking his head.

He awkwardly looked at me before heading into the shop. _Well that was interesting _I thought. That night Jeremy invited me to go out with the guys since it was Friday. We ended up going to a small local restaurant. Somehow I ended up sitting next to Embry. I sighed; it was going to be a long night. I sat back and watched the others talk and eat (seemed like they ate half of the restaurant) and again only answered Embry's questions in short sentences trying to bring his attention off of me.

After dinner I elected to go home instead of to go with the guys to a bar across the street.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride," Jeremy asked, "It's pretty late."

"I'm fine," I told him, "It's not dark yet and I don't mind walking."

"I'll walk her home," Embry volunteered causing me to groan inwardly.

"Sounds good to me," Jeremy said.

We started walking glad that our house wasn't far away. I didn't look at Embry once until we got to my place and we ended up walking in silence.

"Sam," he asked just as I reached the door.

"Yes," I turned looking at the door.

"Did I make you mad," he asked.

"No," I said.

"Then why…why aren't you talking to me as much. It seemed like you've been avoiding me all day."

"I heard what you said to my brother last night after dinner," I said deciding to be honest.

"Oh," he said, "I hope being friends with you isn't a problem."

"It's not," I said.

"That what's wrong," he asked his dark eyes boring into mine.

"I've never connected to someone so quickly," I said, "I'm really close to my family and I've never had a close friendship with someone outside of the family before, it just sort of freaked me out."

"I guess I can understand that," he said nodding, "I'd like to be your friend. I haven't ever connected this quickly to someone else either. I feel like I'm closer to you than anyone else including my brothers."

I looked at him unsure what to say by his honesty.

"Can we try and be friends?" he asked.

"I can try," I said, "Just don't be surprised when I get freaked out again."

"I can handle that," he said looking at me.

"I had better get going," I said.

"Oh right," he said hesitating.

"Aren't you going to go with the boys," I asked.

"I was hoping we could hang out some more…unless you think that would be too much," he said.

"I think I'd like that," I said surprising myself.

_This boy is making me feel so many different things over this past week it's making me crazy _I thought as we went into the house. He also confused me greatly. One moment I was scared to be around him the next moment I didn't want to be away from him. I guess stranger things had happened.

Tell me what you think, I really like this post and how it turned out. Feedback is really appreciated and much loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 going to Embry's point of view:

Over the next couple of weeks I found myself spending more time with Sam. Most of the time we would hang out with guys after work but once in awhile we would hang out just the two of us. I would help her make dinner or she would read while I watched TV. I loved those times because we could be around each other without having to say a word to each other. One Friday something happened that, looking back on it, started to change our relationship.

"Where is Sam?" I asked Jacob walking into the front of the shop where I found him working on the computer instead of Sam.

"She called in this morning," Jacob said not taking his eyes off of the computer, "she called in sick."

"What did she say," I asked, "Did she say she needed to go to the hospital?"

"She's fine Embry," he said, "Just the stomach flu."

"I think I should go check up on her," I said, "You just to see if she needs anything."

"You'd just freak her out if you go over now," Jacob said being the voice of reason, "Wait until after work."

"I guess you are right," I said feeling anguish that over the fact that I couldn't go check on her now.

The day went by agonizingly slow but finally the day came to a close and I drove towards Sam's house. I knocked on the door and waited for Sam to answer after I heard her weak answer of 'just a minute'. She opened the door looking miserable in sweet pants and a large tee-shirt but I couldn't help but thinking that she looked beautiful even when sick.

"Embry what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard you were sick and I wanted to make sure you were alright," I said.

"You didn't have to come by just to check on me," she said.

"It's no problem," I said.

"What if I make you sick," she said as she moved to let me in.

"I'll take my chances," I told her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that she looked pleased by my comment. I followed Sam into the living room where she rapped a blanket around her and laid down on the couch and I sat on a chair near her. Now that I was here I wasn't sure of how to help her exactly.

"Embry will you get me another blanket?" she asked me after half an hour of watching TV.

I nearly wanted to argue with her that I was warmer than any blanket but was sure that any physical contact would freak her out.

"Sure where are they?" I asked.

"In the closet in the hallway," she said.

I quickly found an extra blanket for her and brought it back to her.

"Thanks," she said smiling at me weakly as I draped it over her briefly putting my hand on her shoulder, "Your hands are really warm."

"Yeah I guess," I said playing dumb to my wolf heat.

"Strange I never noticed it before," she said as I ran my hand up and down her arm as I tried to help her warm up.

"A little," I said.

"I so could have used your help earlier," she said.

"Here sit up," I said taking advantage of my heat.

I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her and she sank into my side. I had never held her like this but it was heaven. Before long she yawned and closed her eyes. Her breathing even out telling me she fell asleep. I took advantage of the moment and leaned my head against where it rested against me. I smelled her hair and kissed her forehead tightening my grip around her.

"Embry," she whispered in her sleep turning into me.

I grinned as I continued to hold her. My eyes shot open as I heard the door slam shut and I could feel Sam stir in my arms too.

"Oh how long have I been asleep?" she asked looking around.

"For a couple of hours at least," I said stretching.

"Did you fall asleep too?" she asked.

"Maybe," I said smiling slightly.

"Hey Sam," I heard Jeremy's voice yell from the kitchen, "I brought you some dinner."

"Oh I'm not that hungry," she called back.

"It's just some soup," he said coming into the living room, "I told mom you were sick and she wanted me to make sure you got some soup."

He stopped when he saw my arm around Sam and I guiltily removed it. I promised him that I wouldn't try anything with her unless she wanted it.

"Thanks Jeremy," she said excepting the container of soup and a spoon not noticing the interaction between me and her brother.

"I had better get going," I told Sam who gave me a disappointed look.

"Thanks for coming over Embry," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," I told her.

I started walking towards the door when I remembered the bon fire tomorrow night.

"Hey there is a bonfire that both of you are invited to tomorrow at seven," I said and then looking at Sam, "That is if you are up to it."

"I'll be there for sure," Jeremy said breaking my gaze away from Sam.

"I hope to be there too," Sam said, "I am starting to feel better."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I said smiling at her.

I walked out to my car a smile on my face at the thought of holding Sam in my arms. I only noticed Jeremy right behind me when I went to open the door to my car.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked me.

"Um sure," I said closing my car door and leaning against it, I had a feeling that this would be a long conversation.

"So what happened between you and my sister?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said honestly.

"I'm having a hard time believing that," he said, "I come home and she was practically sitting on your lap."

"She wasn't sitting on my lap," I said, "She wasn't feeling well and you know we have a higher body temperature than most and I was keeping her warm."

"You know I just feel like," Jeremy said shaking his head trying to find the words, "like I'm losing my baby sister lately."

"I do care for her," I said being honest with him, "I so want to give anything that she wants from me. Right now I'm being her best friend because that is what we've become and that's what she needs from me. If she needs me as more I promise I will give her that but I will wait until she is ready for us to go further."

"I sure hope you are being truthful with me," he said, "because if you aren't I'm going to kick your but myself or get one of the other guys to do it for me."

"I won't hurt her," I said, "I can't because I care for her too much."

"You keep saying that," he said frowning.

"I would think you would like your sister to be with someone who is your friend," I said.

"Just hard to let her be with someone," he said, "She's still my sister you know."

"I know," I told him, "That's how we are with our sister Leah, kind of is a good thing for her she doesn't live close by so we can't monitor her dates."

"So you know how I feel?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes we do," I said honestly, "my brothers and I all do."

Jeremy grinned at me for the first time that night and I knew our friendship was intact and that he was finally giving me his trust for his sister.

"I'll see you both tomorrow then," I said smiling at him.

"See you tomorrow," Jeremy said as I got into my car.

As I drove away I realized that I hadn't eaten dinner yet, something that I hadn't done since I first phased. _Man I must really love her _I thought, something that made me nervous and excited at the same time.

A shorter chapter but let me know again what you think! Trying to take the story slow and let me know if you think things are being rushed at all. Again any and all feedback is much loved!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's point of view:

I walked across the sand my eyes scanning for Embry. When I finally spotted him he was playing football with his friends and as we walked closer I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked down at my feet suddenly feeling flustered and the blood rush to my face. Jeremy and I made our way over to where people who weren't playing football as they gathered around a large fire in the sand. I laid out a blanket I brought for myself a little way from the others but close enough to where I could still talk and hear them.

I watched the people most of who I didn't know. I noticed a girl about the same age as me. She was beautiful with light skin and long copper hair. Jacob sat with her and talked softly. I saw how Jacob would look at her with such love and it makes me want the same thing. After about thirty minutes Embry came and sat down by me.

"How come you are sitting way over here," he asked.

"I'm not sitting way over here," I said, "I just like being able to watch everyone anyway."

"If you say so," he said leaning back on his elbows.

I then noticed, again, that he was shirtless. I looked away not wanting to be caught looking at his broad shoulders. I swallowed at the thought of seeing his bare broad shoulders, chest and abs. _Why was I thinking of my best friend this way _I thought. I didn't get hung up on boys very often but now I had one that made me feel flustered. It was strange and something new. I decided to put the thoughts out of my mind as I watched the others enjoying the bonfire.

"Embry?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said looking at me.

"Who is that woman with Jacob?" I asked.

"Oh that is Nessie," Embry said.

"Oh so that is the Nessie I've heard so much about," I said, "she is very pretty."

"She is," Embry said and I felt a pang of jealousy run through me.

We lapped into silence again as I looked away from the others and into the ocean.

"Sam are you alright?" he asked me.

I looked into his big brown eyes that had concern in them.

"Yeah I just was thinking," I said giving him a weak smile.

"You aren't feeling sick still are you," he asked me.

"A little tired but I'm feeling fine," I said honestly.

"Well let me know when you are ready to go home and I'll drive you home," he said.

"I will," I told him.

"Hey I'll be right back," Embry said.

"Alright," I said.

A few moments later I felt someone sit next to me again but this time it wasn't Embry.

"You're Sam right," Nessie asked me.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"I'm Nessie," she said sticking her hand out and I shook it, "So how is working at the shop?"

"I like it," I said, "Just as long as I don't have to do anything with working on the cars."

"I know the boys are glad that you came to work at the shop," she said, "especially Embry."

"Oh didn't know they felt that way," I said.

"We'll they mention it," she said, "but Embry always talks about you."

"Really?" I said feeling worried.

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Oh," I said looking at my feet.

We ended up talking about a few more things glad we were finished talking about Embry. After talking for a few moments Jacob approached us.

"Hey Sam," Jacob said, "Enjoying the bonfire?"

"Yes," I said craning my neck to look at his tall form.

"Good," he said smiling at me before turning to Nessie, "Go on a walk with me?"

"Sure," Nessie said smiling and then looking at me, "It was nice talking to you Sam."

"You too," I said.

I watched Jacob pull Nessie up by the hand and once again I felt jealous of what they had with each other. I stood up wanting to have a moment to myself and I walked down the beach enjoying the feel of the cool feel of the sand under my feet. I looked out over the water as I stopped walking thinking about how Jacob looked at Nessie. I felt sad knowing that I wouldn't ever have something like that.

"Hey Sam," Embry said coming up beside me causing me to jump, "sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright," I said.

"So where did you go," I asked.

"Oh I had to ask Jeremy something," he said.

I looked over the water again unsure of how to shake my feelings of loneliness as well as the strange feeling that I had towards Embry.

"What's wrong," Embry asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I just was thinking," I told him before hesitating, "Embry you are my friend right?"

"Yes," he said.

"Do you care about me?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"You are my best friend though right?" I asked.

"Of course," he said looking confused, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Just asking," I said my heart sinking knowing that he wouldn't be more than just my best friend, "and having some doubts about things."

"Oh right," he said, "well if you need my help with anything else."

"I'll let you know," I said smiling at him, "so what were you asking my brother about?"

"Oh nothing," he said, "just something to do with the shop."

"You all you boys talk about is the shop," I said shaking my head at him.

"What else would we talk about," Embry said smiling at me.

"I think I'm ready to go home," I told him.

"Alright I'll give you a ride," Embry said.

We walked to his car and silently rode home. When we got there he walked me to the front door.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Embry asked as we reached the door.

"It was nice," I said, "you are lucky to have such close friends."

"I am," he agreed with me.

"Are you going to come over tomorrow?" I asked, it was starting to become our tradition for Embry to come over on Saturday mornings for breakfast.

"Yes and I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to Port Angela's with me?" he said, "You know since you are new and I'd like to show you around."

"That would be nice," I said.

I had heard plenty about Port Angela's but had never been there.

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow then," he said giving me a big smile.

He brushed his hand with mine as if he wanted to take it in his but then turned and walked to his truck. I waved after he got in and watched him drive away. I hugged myself as I walked into the house. Something was different in me and I wasn't sure what it was. I was happier now and I felt something else that I didn't recognize.

_Embry and I were walking along the beach holding hands something that would have freaked me out normally but now it was something I really liked doing. Embry and I stopped walking and looked out over the ocean to watch the sun set. I felt Embry rap his arm around my waist and sunk into his side much like I had when I was sick several weeks ago. It felt so good to be held by him and I felt a warm feeling bubble up in my chest. _

_Embry then turned me in his arm and cupped my cheek gently. He slowly bent down and kissed me. At first I was shocked, my best friend was kissing me. I then gave myself into the feelings of the kiss. His lips were warm and gentle and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. I felt my lips move against his and I heard him moan. We broke the kiss breathing hard._

I then woke up breathing hard. There was no way I just dreamed that! I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the dream the way his hands felt on my skin and how his lips connected with mine. I opened my eyes again to stare at the ceiling.

Where in the world had this dream come from? Embry was my best friend and we had been growing closer to each other for the last couple of weeks. I didn't think it would lead to something like this. Did this mean I liked him as more than just as a friend? I mean he was extremely good looking and was always there for me when I needed him. He was also my best friend, something that I wanted in a boyfriend or my future husband.

I thought about several nights ago where he held me when I was sick and fell asleep in his arms. It felt so nice to be in his arms and to wake up in them. I rapped my arms around myself and as I sunk into sleep wished that Embry was really there to hold me as I fell asleep.  
>The next morning I woke early determined not to think about the dream I had the night before. I showered and took more time getting ready than I usually do. I made a large breakfast knowing that Embry would be eating most of it anyway. Around his usual time he knocked on the door and for some reason I felt nervous about opening it.<p>

I opened the door to find a smiling Embry there. I swallowed nervously as I let him in.

"It smells good in here," he said grinning.

"Well good because I cooked enough for an army," I told him.

We sat down and ate in silence and I found that ignoring the dream that I had was easier than I thought it would be. I could focus on our friendship, something that was easy and normal. We finished breakfast, did the dishes, and got into Embry's car to ride to Port Angela's.

"So what are we going to do in Port Angela's?" I asked Embry.

"Well we are going to go to one of my favorite restaurants and to a book store I think you'll like," he said.

"Oh that sounds nice," I said.

We then talked the whole way to the Port Angela's smiling when we got to the bookstore. As much as I loved living in La Push there wasn't much of a bookstore there. I ended up spending an hour there before Embry forced me to look around at the other stores in the area. Around noon we went to a small diner.

"Thank you for taking me here," I said quietly after we finished our meal.

"I'm glad you like it," he said stretching and I couldn't help but ogle at him as his t-shirt moved over his body, "What?" he asked after he noticed my staring.

"Nothing," I said looking away quickly.

When I looked back he was smiling at me as if he knew he caught me looking.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, "Do you want to go to the movies?"

"That would be nice," I said since we didn't get to go see movies very often.

We walked down to the theater and got tickets to a romantic movie that I wanted to see.

"I have no idea how you can eat so much," I said shaking my head at Embry as he ordered popcorn and candy from the snack bar.

"It's like you haven't seen me eat before," he said smiling at me.

"I don't think I could ever get over how much you eat," I said smiling at him.

We walked into the theater and sat down in our seats. The room went dark and I realized how close Embry and I were sitting next to each other. I so badly wanted to reach out and put my hand into his large one and part of me was hoping that he would reach out and take my hand. Another part of me was terrified that he would.

"Sam?" I heard him whisper half way through the movie.

"Yes?" I said looking at him.

His eyes were dark and there was something there that sort of reminded me of the way Jacob looked at Nessie.

"Can I hold your hand?" he asked.

"Yes," I found myself saying.

As soon as my hand was in his all of my doubts and fears ran away. I loved having my hand in his and it felt I was going to fly away. _What was I so afraid of? _I thought. Throughout the movie I grinned like a fool as he held my hand and I felt his thumb caress the back of my hand. After the movie finished we exited the theater holding hands. It felt amazing that we were holding hands.

"I had a good time today," I said to Embry on our way home.

I worked up my bravery and put my hand in his and he grinned at me.

"I did too," he said giving my hand a squeeze.

We rode in silence both enjoying each other's company. All too soon we rolled into La Push and to my house. Even though Embry and I spent all day together I didn't want to leave him. As soon as we stopped Embry hopped out of the car and opened the car door for me. I hesitated and Embry noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just…" and stopped unsure if I should be honest or not.

"What's wrong Sam?" he asked.

"I just don't want you to leave yet," I told him honestly looking down at my hands.

"I don't have to go anywhere if you don't want me to," he said lifting my chin up.

"Alright," I said smiling weakly.

He looked over my face and his eyes focused on my lips. He looked back up at my eyes briefly before focusing on my lips again. As he started to lean in I started to panic as I realized what he was about to do.

"Embry I'm not ready for that yet," I said and he stopped.

He looked disappointed and I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No it's ok," I said, "you didn't know."

"I really like you Sam," he said, "and I'll wait until you are ready for that."

"Thank you," I told him.

"Anytime," he said giving me a warm smile.

"Come in the house," I told him, "I've made some pie yesterday."

"Sounds great," he said.

We walked into the house holding hands again excited and a little scared to start something with Embry. I then thought about the way that Jacob looked at Nessie and a small part of me hoped that Embry would look at me the same way.

Tell me what you think, not too crazy about it myself…


	6. Chapter 6

From Embry's point of view:

The next weeks since our trip to Port Angela's was so amazing. Sam and I hung out more than we did before and I was able to touch her in the way I wanted to for so long. I wanted kiss her so bad and have her fall asleep in my arms every night but I knew it would be too much for her too soon. At times though it was hard to be around Jeremy because he tended to get irritated with how I treated his baby sister but he also knew I wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Hey Sam?" I asked as I leaned against the counter one Friday after work while she finished cleaning up the shop.

"Yeah?" she said looking at me.

"Um," I said feeling tongue tied for a moment, "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Oh sure," she said turning red.

"Did you want to go when you finish up here?" I asked.

"Well I'd like to go home and get ready if that is alright," she said.

"Sure no problem," I told her.

"So where are you going to take me," she asked.

"Just one of the restaurants in Forks," I said.

"Oh that will be nice," she said smiling at me.

After work she drove home to get ready and told me she would let me know when I could pick her up. Since she was getting ready I decided to take a shower as well. After the shower I waited nearly an hour for her let me know that she was ready. What she did to take so long was beyond me.

Once I got to her house to pick her up the wait was worth it. She wore a blue shirt with a long black flowing skirt and her hair was down in long waves.

"You look amazing," I said not noticing that Jeremy was leaning against the doorway.

"Hey watch it that's my sister," he said.

"Jeremy," she said frowning at him and turning red.

"I won't have her out to late," I said as she grabbed my hand and led us to the car.

"Make sure you don't," Jeremy said.

"I swear I am going to kill him," she said after we pulled away from the house.

"He's not so bad," I told her, "if my sister Leah starts dating a guy I knew we will be the same way."

"When am I going to meet her," Sam asked.

"Not sure," I said honestly, "she is taking some classes right now at a community college."

"If you are so close with her," Sam said, "I thought maybe she would visit some more."

"She would but she has something from her past to deal with and needs time to deal with them," I said.

"Oh right," Sam said, "I think I remember somebody mentioning her father passing away. I don't know what I would do if one of my parents passed away."

"So when am I going to get to meet your parents?" I asked.

"Oh maybe after we've spent some more time together," she said turning red.

"You can take all of the time you need," I said, "You know that."

"I know," she said smiling.

She put her hand in mine as we drove closer to the restaurant. We got out and I put my hand in hers and lead her to the door. We sat down at a table in the corner which gave a privacy to talk. I watched her talk about a new book she got at the store and how excited she got.  
>"What," she asked noticing the intensity of my gaze.<p>

"You're just so beautiful," I said without thinking.

"Thank you Embry," she said smiling shyly at me.

"You're welcome," I told her.

For the rest of the evening we talked the whole time. After dinner we walked down to a small ice cream shop holding hands. The small shop was crowded especially since it was a small town on a Friday night. I froze when I saw Brittany and some of her female friends come walking towards each of them holding an ice cream.

She smiled at me in a flirtatious way which would have made me go after her before but now I all I saw was Sam. Frowning Sam quickly stood in front of me making sure Brittany could see that she was with me. Brittany gave Sam a dirty look before looking back at me with a smile on her face. I too frowned at Brittany and place my arm around Sam as if to tell Brittany to back off. Brittany smirked at us before leaving with her friends and I didn't like the look she gave us at all.

I pushed that thought out of my mind as we ordered our ice cream and got back into my truck.

"Embry can we go to first beach?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, "why do you want to go there?"

"I liked hanging out there last week and I think it would be nice if it was just us," she said.

By the time we got to first beach we finished our ice cream. I opened the door for her and held her hand as we walked to a secluded spot on the beach. We sat down sitting near to each other but it wasn't close enough. I so wanted to reach out to each other and rapped my arms around her and pull her close. I then saw her rap her arms around herself and shiver.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"Yes," she said quietly.

I placed my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"Is this alright?" I whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back.

We sat in silence and I felt elated at the fact that I was holding her so close.

"This is nice," she said softly.

"It is," I said smelling into her hair.

"I was so afraid of starting something with you," she said, "but this is perfect."

"I'm glad you finally opened up to me," I told her, "I really do like you a lot."

"I like you too Embry," she said.

I intertwined our hands and pulled her closer to me with my other arm. She rested her head on my shoulder and before I knew it I could hear her soft breathing even out. I smiled into her hair and kissed her temple before scooping her up into my arms and carried her sleeping body to the truck. I got her home, which was unlocked and Jeremy wasn't there.

I took her into her room and took off her jacket, shoes, and socks. I lifted her to and pulled the covers down and laid the covers over her.

"Embry don't leave me," she said quietly.

"What?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Don't go," she said, "Lay with me."

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Yes Embry," she whispered her large eyes fluttered open to look at me and her gaze kept me by her side.

I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my shirt. I lifted up the covers and slid in next to her. We lay facing each other and our eyes searched each others.

"Thank you for staying," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," I said, "You sure this isn't too much?"

"No Embry," she said, "or else I wouldn't have asked and as long as we are just sleeping and not doing anything else."

"Of course," I said smiling at her, "I wouldn't dream of anything else until you are ready."

"Thank you," she said, "Sometimes it gets lonely when Jeremy isn't here."

I pulled her into my arms and she laid her head on my chest.

"I'll always be here for you," I whispered.

"Goodnight Embry," she said.

"Goodnight Sam," I said.

We fell asleep together like that which was heaven. The next morning I was woken up by a door slamming open. I opened my eyes to the bright light of the morning.

"What the heck are you doing in bed with my sister," Jeremy's voice yelled.

We both sat up quickly moving away from each other and I missed having her so near. We looked to see Jeremy standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

"I thought you wouldn't touch her," he said in a low voice.

"I didn't…we didn't…I couldn't do that yet," I said standing, "she isn't ready."

"Wait," Sam said and we both looked at her as she flushed angrily and looked at Jeremy, "I can't believe that you think I would do something like that yet."

"I didn't…mean…" Jeremy started.

"Embry and I are together," she said nearly shouting, "We will, whether you like it or not, will be together. I can't believe that you think I'd so something like that so quickly and if you think that you don't know me at all!"

She then crossed her arms and looked down at her feet with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam," Jeremy said, "it was stupid of me to assume that you and Embry…"

"It's alright," she said, "now say sorry to Embry."

"I'm sorry Embry," he said glumly.

"It's alright man," I said.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said stomping off.

"So what happened last night," Jeremy asked looking embarrassed.

"I took her to dinner, out for some ice cream, then to the beach where she fell asleep. When she did I brought her back here she asked me to stay and we fell asleep," I said.

"Man I can't believe she let you do that," Jeremy said as we walked out to the kitchen.

"Wait till you find someone," I told him, "and you know how I'll feel."

"I like being single too much," Jeremy said.

"That is what I said before I met your sister," I told him.

"I don't think that any girl will be like that for me," Jeremy said sadly.

"You'll find her," I said.

"Do you boys want some breakfast?" Sam asked as she came into the room breaking the conversation up.

I then watched Sam make breakfast seeing how perfect my imprint and I were together and how much she meant to me.

Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

This is from Sam's point of view:

The next couple of months were wonderful for Embry and me. We grew closer as a couple while I adjusted to having a boyfriend. I loved being around him and he always did things that made my day and never pushed me into something I wasn't ready for. Lately though I wanted…more from our relationship. At first I couldn't put my finger on what this new feeling was but after watching other couples I wanted more from Embry than just holding hands or snuggling on the couch. I didn't tell him this because I was too chicken to tell him.

"Hey Sam," Embry said coming into the front room of the shop smiling which took my breath away.

"Hi," I said softly smiling at him.

"I am going to go home early," he said, "will you meet me there?"

"Sure," I said, "I get off in an hour."

"I look forward to it," he said leaning forward and kissed my forehead gently.

"Me too," I said breathlessly after he pulled away.

I watched him walk out of the shop and get into his car knowing that this would be a long hour. After the agonizing hour was over I went into the small bathroom and ran a brush through my hair and put on a little lip gloss. I opened the bathroom door to find Jeremy standing waiting.

"So where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm meeting Embry at his place," I said.

"Do you want me to pick you up at ten?" he asked.

"Really Jeremy?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Yes," he said.

"No thanks," I said, "I can drive myself."

"If you are sure," he said.

"No idea where this overprotective brother thing came from…"I said quietly to myself.

I gave Jeremy a hug before I went and got in my car and drove to Embry's house. When I got there was a car in the drive way I didn't recognize. I frowned as I got out of the car but shrugged it off and started walking towards the house. I opened the door to find the dining room table set with food and two place settings. I smiled at the fact that Embry made me dinner.

I then heard a moan from the kitchen and I hesitantly started walking towards it. What I saw there made my heart stop. There was Embry kissing Brittany. I opened and closed my mouth. Embry looked up at me and his face went pale. I turned and ran out of the house ignoring Embry's calls after me. Tears blurred my vision and I blinked them out of the way to drive home.

I didn't remember driving home but next thing I knew I was packing my things into my bags while Jeremy asked me what was going on.

"It was a mistake coming here," I said not bothering to wipe my tears away.

"But what's wrong Sam," he asked.

"I just can't stay anymore," I said stuffing clothes into my bag not giving him a clear answer, "I knew it would turn out like this."

"What," he asked, "I thought you were happy here, I want you to stay."

"It was too good to be true," I said.

"Did something happen with Embry?" he asked in a low voice.

I flinched but didn't say anything back.

"I'm going to kill him," he said leaving my room.

I heard him go to the front door and open it.

"What the heck are you doing here," I heard Jeremy said.

_Oh God please don't let him in here _I thought.

"I want to talk with Sam," I heard Embry say.

I grabbed a few more last minute things before sitting on my bed to wait for Embry to be gone so I could leave and go back home.

"She doesn't want to see you," I heard Jeremy say.

"Please let me explain things to her and then she can go if she wants," Embry said sounding desperate, "I'll never bother her again."

"I don't believe you," Jeremy said.

"You know me Jeremy," Embry said.

"I know what kind of guy you were before you met my sister, I'm not surprised that you hurt my sister," I heard my brother say

I then heard a thud and I came out of my room to see Jeremy lying on his back holding his chin.

"What did you do to my brother," I asked going over to Jeremy and crouching down next to him.

"I didn't mean too…" Embry said tailing off and looking guilty, "I just want to talk to you."

"I'm not talking to you," I said standing, "Not after what I saw you doing in your kitchen and then you come over and hit my brother!"

"Sam I'm so…" he started.

"Don't tell me you're sorry," I said, "Maybe he was right, you haven't changed from before we me."

"You can't mean that," he said looking hurt.

"I can't do this Embry," I said, "Not after what I saw."

"You have to know," he said, "That she came over and kissed me."

"And it sure looked like you were kissing her back," I said.

"I didn't," he said, "You have to believe me."

"I'm sorry but I don't," I said turning away from him.

I went into my room and grabbed my bags and marched out the door.

"Please Sam don't leave," he begged me.

"I'm sorry I have no choice." I said throwing my bags into the back of the truck.

I opened the truck door and drove away. I let the tears roll down my face and I drove away from Embry. I could feel something pulling me back to him but I didn't want to listen to it. _I was so stupid _I thought _I should have known it would have turned out like this_. By the time I pulled into my parent's house my eyes were dry from crying. I turned off the engine and mom came out to meet me as I opened the door.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Embry," I said my face crumpling.

Mom pulled me into a hug and I cried on her shoulder.

"What happened," mom asked again, "Jeremy called telling us you were on your way home."

I quickly told her what had happened with what I saw.

"So you came in just as they kissed," she asked and nodded, "What kind of girl is this Brittany?"

"I don't really know her too well," I said, "I know her and Embry were involved before…she's pretty and I can see why Embry would want her instead of me."

"Oh Sam," mom said, "I wish you could see how beautiful you are."

"Not enough for him," I said shaking my head.

"I just have a feeling this is a big misunderstanding," mom said.

"How can you defend him?" I asked, "I know what I saw."

"Because this Brittany girl sounds like the kind of girl who would try to split a couple up," she said.

"I doubt it," I said.

"Don't worry honey," mom said things will work out, "You'll see."

"I hope you are right," I said.

"I usually am," mom said kissing me on my check.

Mom helped me with my bags and we had a 'girl's night' just the two of us. That night I lay in bed thinking about Embry. I felt bad for the way I left but I just felt so angry and hurt. I thought about what my mom said and how I had walked in on them kissing without seeing what I had happened before that. Was my mom right? Was Brittany trying to breaking us up?

Tears rolled down my face again. I missed him, I actually missed him. I wished he was there to hold me and to tell me what was going on. I still felt mad at him though. I wanted to trust him but I couldn't, and I didn't know if I ever could again. That night I fell into a fitful sleep unsure if I would listen to my heart of my head.

Sorry for the delay, again I wasn't sure where how I wanted this post to go. Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

This starts from Embry's point of view:

I sat staring into the darkness. I didn't know how long I sat just staring it's all I could do from going crazy. If I thought too much I'd think about how she was gone leaving this huge hole in my heart. The only thing that made me feel alright was the fact that she was happy being…away from me. It kept me from going insane.

"Embry," I heard a voice say to me.

I looked at Leah who sat next to me with her hand on my arm. I looked back at the wall again.

"Embry you have to stop this," she said.

"What would you know," I asked.

"You've seen my thoughts Embry," she said, "You've seen my memories from Sam after he imprinted."

"At least he didn't have a choice," I said.

"Still hurt horribly," she said.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just visiting for the day," she said, "to see my brother and he begged me to see if I could help you."

"I doubt it, thanks though," I said, "You should come n work with us Lee."

"Oh and leave La Push," she said.

"You hate it there," I said.

"I know," she said.

"Your funeral," Is aid looking at her glumly.

"It will work out Embry," she said, "All imprints do."

"Right," I said, "She was afraid of getting her heart broken and that is what happened."

"For something that is not your fault," she said.

"Still happened," I said, "She'll never trust me again."

"She will," Leah said.

"When did you get so nice?" I asked.

"I grew up," she said.

"Thanks Leah," I said sighing looking at the wall again.

"I'll leave you to sit in your own filth," she said.

Then I was alone again in the darkness.

Going to Sam's point of view:

I sat with my feet folded under me while I had a book on my lap but I wasn't reading it. I could only focus on the tree outside. I missed Embry terribly and I wanted nothing more to go back home to him. I didn't allow myself to go back though since I knew it would bring more heart ache. It had only been a week and I didn't know how long I would last though either.

"Sam," I heard a voice settle down next to me on my window seat.

"Jeremy what are you doing here," I asked giving him a hug.

"Because I miss my sister," he said.

"I've missed you too," I said reaching out to hold his hand.

"You need to come back," he said.

"What," I asked.

"You need to come back home," he said.

"I can't," I told him, "and how can you say something like that."

"Because you need him," he said, "mom called me and told me how miserable you are."

"I just can't go back to him," I said, "not after what I saw him do."

"He needs you too," he said.

"He needs Brittany," I argued, "that much is obvious."

"You don't know what he's been like since you left," he said.

"I'm sure the two love birds have been joined at the hip," I said rolling my eyes, "There isn't anything you could say to change my mind."

"I saw him yesterday," he said, "He has been keeping himself in his room this whole time, refused to come out or eat. He doesn't show up to work and nothing we say can change his mind."

"I'm sure he'll move on," I said whispering.

"Maybe," he said shaking his head.

"Don't you understand," I asked, "I can't go back."

"Why?" Jeremy said.

"Because I can't stand it if my heart gets hurt again," I said.

"If you don't go what's the point Sam," he asked, "You'll just sit here hurting anyway, afraid and alone."

"That's not true," I said.

"He needs you," Jeremy said looking at me.

"That can't be true," I said.

"It is," he said.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"You need him," Jeremy said, "I'm tired of you hurting here without him."

"I can't," I said my eyes filling up with tears.

"Yes you can," Jeremy said hugging me, "You deserve it. After everything happened last week I thought you didn't deserve him but I've seen how he is without you. He can't even function and if he really wanted Brittany he would have never acted like anything happened and he would be with her. He wouldn't lock himself in his house and not talk to anyone."

I cried harder then when I heard those words cleaning to Jeremy's shirt.

"Are you sure," I asked looking at him after I finished crying.

"Yes," he said, "or I would make sure you'd never come back to see him again."

"I just don't know what to say to him," I said, "I've made such a fool of myself."

"I have no idea how to help you with that," Jeremy said shrugging his shoulders, "I feel like I've had enough of the girly talk to last me the rest of my life."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So you will come home then?" he asked.

"Yes," I said sighing, "I just need to pack my stuff."

"Good because I hate cooking for myself," he said.

"I hate you cooking for me too," I teased him.

"Funny sis," he said.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked growing serious again.

"I am," he said, "or like I said I wouldn't be here."

After loading my car and saying goodbye to my parents I got into my truck and followed Jeremy. The whole time I became more and more nervous. Once we got into town Jeremy drove to his house while I went onto Embry's. When I got there I sat nervously debating if I should get out of my truck or not. I wanted to so bad but I was scared of what would happen and what I would say. I finally unclipped my seat belt and opened my car door.

With my heart beating out of my chest I slowly walked up to the door. When I knocked no one opened the door I slowly opened it myself.

"Embry," I called looking around the dark house.

I walked through the house finding it empty. I started to leave when I decided to check his bedroom, a place that made me nervous to look for some reason. The door was closed so I opened it slowly to find the room dark like the rest of the house. When my eyes adjusted I found him sleeping on his bed. My heart jumped out of my chest.

He looked so small when sleeping. I walked slowly to him taking in his form. I then realized how much I missed him and that I could never leave again. My fingers ghosted his muscular arm before starting to turn towards the door to leave him sleeping when I saw his eyes flutter open. I froze scared to move away from him. He looked at me before sitting up, grabbing my wrist, and pulling me down on his lap. We stared at each other for a long moment while his arm wrapped around my waist and his hand ran through my hair.

"I'm dreaming aren't I," he whispered.

"No," I said.

He pulled back away from me slightly to look at my face.

"There is no way you'd be back," he said.

"I am Embry," I said, "Jeremy told me what happened."

"You're real," he asked.

"Yes," I whispered afraid of how'd act.

He then pulled me into his arms nearly crushing me and I held just as tightly back. I felt the tears fall down my face. It was strange I should be reacting like this. I felt as though something click in place, like something that felt off since I left. I could feel him shaking under my hands and when I pulled back I saw his own silent tears fall down his own face. My fingers brushed his tears away taking in every detail.

He then started to lean in and I froze. His lips brushed mine and I felt a million things at once. He kissed me gently for a moment before pulling away too soon. I blinked at him before launching myself at him and kissing him fiercely. He started kissing me fiercely back our tongues meeting. We pulled back when air became needed. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his.

"We should have done that a long time ago," I whispered.

"We should have," he agreed wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer and I rested my head onto his broad shoulder.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"You aren't mad at me," he asked.

"I was," I said, "but Jeremy came and talked to me. I should have found out what really happened before I left but I was just so angry. I know I can trust you and that I'm sure that shank Brittany was trying to split us up."

"She was," Embry said chuckling at my word choice.

I couldn't but run my hand over his sculpted chest and he shuttered at the contact.

"I missed you too Sam," he said and I looked at his face.

I kissed him gently before pulling away.

"I won't leave again," I whispered.

He kissed me slow and sweet again leaving me light headed. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I love you Sam," I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I love you too," I said kissing the side of his neck.

"Will you stay here with me tonight," he asked softly.

I looked up at him afraid that he expected more from me than I was willing to give.

"Just sleeping I promise," he said, "I've spent enough time away from you that I can't stand to be away from you again."

"Sure," I said, "I should get my bag from my truck if I'm staying then I need to get my things for overnight."

"I'll go get those bags for you Hun," he said.

"Ok," I whispered.

"Are you going to move so I can go get the bags," he asked and I shook my head, "Why not?"

"Because I like sitting here with you," I said blushing like crazy.

"I can live with that," he said kissing me again.

After ten minutes of kissing I pried myself away from Embry to start dinner while he grabbed my bags and then took a shower. When I was nearly done with dinner I felt Embry rap his arms around me and he started kissing my neck and I melted in his arms. I turned and kissed his lips.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he whispered.

I kissed him again and our kissed grew deeper before he pulled away.

"I'm glad I imprinted," he said.

"Glad you what," I asked feeling confused.

Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

This is from Sam's point of view:

"I'm glad I imprinted," I heard Embry say.

"Glad you what?" I asked having no idea of what he was talking about.

I felt him tense up behind me and go silent as I waited for an answer. When I didn't hear an answer I turned in his arms to look up at him. He looked scared as if he had let some big secret out that he didn't want me to know.

"Embry?" I asked touching his face.

He continued to be silent and didn't say anything.

"Embry?" I whispered cupping his cheek.

"I…didn't want…" Embry started, "I have something to tell you but I'm not sure how'll you'll take it."

"Ok," I said hesitantly.

"Imprinting…is a sort of tribal thing," he said and I nodded, I always liked hearing of stories coming from Embry's tribe and I could see how proud he was of his heritage.

"So it can't be anything bad," I said.

"For us it means that we've found our soul mate," he said swallowing, "that we are bound to make her happy for the rest of our lives."

"Ok…" I said slowly not knowing what he was getting at.

"Sam you are my imprint," he said, "We were drawn together by the magic of my tribe."

I looked at him in silence as I took in his words. My mind focused on one word: magic. Was this to mean that Embry didn't have a choice in being with me? That this was something that wasn't to happen if there hadn't been some sort of magic involved.

"What are you thinking?" Embry asked and I looked into his big soft brown eyes.

"That we wouldn't have been together if it were for this imprinting," I said honestly feeling sad.

"What?" he asked.

"That you wouldn't be with me if you hadn't imprinted on me," I said wanting to create a distance between Embry and I and unable to do it.

"That…that can't be true," Embry said, "I would have fallen for you anyhow I just think it would have taken me longer to figure it out."

"If you say so," I said shaking my head and looking down.

I felt Embry's fingers come under my chin and he forced me to look up at him.

"I love you Sam," he whispered, "It has nothing to do with the imprint but I love you more than anything."

He then kissed me gently and I could feel him pouring every emotion into the kiss and I started kissing him back just as passionately. I also poured all of the love I had for him into the kiss before we pulled away breathing hard. I then smelt the food burning and quickly turned in Embry's arms to turn the stove off.

"Oh I hope I didn't burn dinner," I said.

"I'm sure it will be alright," Embry said pulling away slightly but keeping his hand on my hip.

Embry started helping me put dishes on the table before we started eating in a comfortable silence.

"Man I've missed your cooking," Embry said smiling at me.

"I've missed having someone to cook for," I said smiling back at him, "Where things really bad when I was gone?"

"Horrible," he said looking sad.

"I'm sorry I left," I told him honestly.

"And I shouldn't have let Brittany in," he said.

"Anyone could have made that mistake," I said honestly.

We finished dinner before we went to the living area where Embry held me while we watched TV which was interrupted by a few kisses. I started to nod off when Embry declared it time for bed. We started to walk down the hall hand in hand which felt oddly comfortable. I gathered my night things including my shampoo and conditioner so I could shower.

I washed my hair quickly feeling anxious to get back to Embry, we had spent too much time away from each other this past week and I didn't want to spend any more time than I wanted to. I dressed and dried my hair before brushing it out. I put my hand on the door feeling nervous all of the sudden. Embry and I were now moving into a new direction and I felt a little scared. I also felt excited; I knew I wanted this though, to be in a new stage of our relationship causing us to grow closer together.

I took a deep breath, opened the door and made my way across the hall. Embry left the door open and I found him lying on his large bed, shirtless, on his back, and his eyes were closed. I swallowed as I let my eyes roam over his muscles. I set my dirty clothes into his hamper knowing he wouldn't mind. I hesitated when I looked at him unsure of how I should approach him. I turned away from him chickening out deciding to sleep in another room.

"Where are you going," I heard Embry ask.

I turned to look at him, our eyes locking and I felt guilty. He had made it clear that he wanted me to stay with him tonight.

"I didn't want to disturb you," I whispered.

He sat up and held out his arm to me and walked towards him. He pulled me down onto his lap like he did earlier in the day.

"Don't leave me," he said pleading.

"I won't," I said feeling foolish for thinking I could be without him.

He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder. I ran my hands through his hair enjoying the texture of his hair. He looked at me and gave me a gentle kiss and he cupped my cheek. My arms tightened around his broad shoulders and I sighed as the kiss started to grow more passionate. I pulled away to stop things from going farther and he put his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I just sometimes what to do more but I can wait."

"Thank you," I whispered back.

Embry pulled me down to lay next him while bringing the blankets up around us. I put my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. I felt completely safe and secure in his arms and drifted into a deep sleep. I woke up early the next morning feeling completely rested. I put my chin on Embry's chest and watched him sleep. After a few minutes Embry's eyes opened and I smiled up at him.

"Good morning," he said his voice deeper than usual.

"Morning," I said smiling up at him.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked me while one of his large hands ran through my hair.

"Really well," I said, "How about you?"

"Amazing I don't think I could sleep without you," he said causing me to blush.

I smiled as he pulled me closer to him and I tucked my head under his chin where he rested it. We laid there until I heard his stomach growl alerting me to his hunger.

"I'll go make us some breakfast," I said lifting my head and smiling at him.

Embry kissed me lightly before I got out of bed and I instantly missed Embry's warm body next to mine. I made his favorite breakfast before I watched him wolf it down.

"So what did you want to do today?" I asked as Embry helped me with the dishes.

"Well there is a bonfire tonight," he said.

"Oh good I really enjoyed the last one," I said smiling at him, "Will Nessie be there?"

Over the last couple of weeks Nessie and I had become friends which was nice having another female to talk to since I hung around the guys from work a lot.

"Yes…" he said slowly.

I looked at him and I could tell he was nervous about something.

"Embry what's wrong," I asked.

He looked at me and sighed.

"Tonight isn't going to be a normal bonfire," he said.

"Oh how so," I asked feeling confused on why he would be nervous about us meeting his friends on the beach.

"Well…some of the tribe's elders will be there tonight telling us stories of the tribe," he said and he swallowed.

"Ok…" I prompted for him to continue.

He stopped drying the dish in his hand and turned towards me and took a deep breath.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but hear me out," he said as his eyes searched mine.

"Ok," I said quietly.

"Some of our legions are true," he said.

"What kinds of legions?" I asked.

"About wolves…" he said.

"Wolves?" I asked, "You are going to have to give me more of a clear answer than that."

"Yes," he swallowed again.

"Embry you're scaring me," I said, "It as if you are going to say that some of the tribe can turn into monsters or something like that."

I smiled at him knowing that would be ridiculous but he avoided my eyes.

"Embry?" I said trying to get him to look at me.

He continued to avoid my eyes before I grabbed his face not caring that my hands were wet and soapy.

"Embry please tell me that you all don't turn into wolves or anything," I said.

"I can't," he said weakly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's true," he said.

"What," I asked stepping away from him.

"Please Sam," he said, "It's a tribal thing. When the cold ones come into our area we phase into wolves."

"The cold ones," I asked crossing my arms.

"Vampires," he said.

"You expect me to believe that you turn into a wolf when vampires come into town?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

I looked at him for a couple of minutes before turning on my heel. _Great _I thought _just when we made up and things were going perfect I find out he's crazy._

"Where are you going?" Embry asked.

"Away from you," I said.

"Please let me show you," he said coming around in front of me and blocking my path, "Please Sam. I know you think I'm crazy but let me show you."

"I can't," I said looking up at him, "This is crazy Embry, listen to yourself."

"I know how it sounds," he said, "but you have to trust me."

I looked into his eyes while his searched mine.

"Please Sam," he said and I knew I had to believe him, at least I hoped I had to.

"Show me," I said.

"What," he asked.

"If you are telling me the truth then show me," I said.

"If you are sure," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"We'll have to go outside," he said.

"Ok," I told him and I followed him outside even though all of my instincts were screaming to run away.

I followed him a little ways into the woods when we stopped and he looked at me.

"I'm going to go phase," he said, "Don't go anywhere."

"Alright," I said.

I watched him walk into the forest and waited a couple of moments before a large wolf came back out. My mouth dropped open at the site. The wolf walked towards me slowly as if not to scare me. I watched him unsure of what to think or feel.

Going to leave it there for now, please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

This is from Embry's point of view:

I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the trees and walked slowly towards Sam. Her mouth dropped open and after a few steps she closed it. My eyes swept her face and it seemed she wasn't sure what to think. We looked at each other for what seemed like eternity and I grew more nervous that she would leave for good this time. _Maybe I should have waited to show her _I thought.

"Embry," she whispered.

I dipped my head in a nod before she took a few hesitant steps towards me and reaching out her hand.

"May I?" he asked.

I dipped my head again as we took the last few steps towards each other. I crouched down so she could reach my head. The tentatively touched my head running her fingers through my fur. She took a step closer and moved her hand to my ear scratching it which felt amazing.

"I can't believe this," she whispered bringing her other hand up to rub my other ear.

I hummed in pleasure and closed my eyes. I then opened my eyes to see her looking at me in wonder.

"Can you change back please," she asked.

I gave her cheek a small lick causing her to smile before jogging into the woods to change back. I walked back out to Sam who had her arms wrapped around herself. I walked slowly towards her but this time I didn't hesitate before reaching her where she wrapped her arms around me and buried her head on my chest and I held her tightly around the waist.

"You aren't going to run away?" I asked.

"No," she said her voice muffled by my chest and I could feel her smile.

We held each other in silence and I closed my eyes. It felt so good to have her in my arms again.

"I can't believe how much has changed in the last twenty-four hours," she said sighing as she rested her face against my chest.

"I know," I said running my hands up and down her back.

"You know what's strange?" she asked looking up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I always knew you were different," she said, "that somehow you and your brothers were different."

"How so," I asked.

"Well your warmth for one thing," she said, "I never questioned it and the fact that you are so close with your brothers even though you aren't blood related. I never really thought about it though until now."

We stayed silent as we held each other until it started to rain. We made our way back home holding hands.

"So about vampires…" she started.

"What about vampires," I asked.

"So how does that work?" she asked.

"Well when vampires are in the area we phase to protect the people," I said.

"How often do you run into them?" she asked.

"Depends on the type," I said.

"The type?" she asked.

"Well there is a family of vampires that used to live in the area," I said, "They lived like humans and are rare for their kind because they drink animal blood instead of human blood. Most travel around to avoid human attention and drink human blood. Those who drink human blood are the ones we fight against."

"So are you still in contact with the vampires who used to live here," she asked.

"Yes," I said hesitating, "In fact one of them imprinted on someone in the pack."

"Oh really who?" she asked.

"Well Jake did on Nessie but…" I started.

"Nessie but she seems so normal," she said.

"Well she is half vampire half human," I said and I told her quickly the story of Bella, Edward, and Nessie's birth.

We reached the house in silence while I let Sam absorb everything that had happened. The next couple of hours we stayed at my house before we went to the beach for the bonfire. Nessie made straight for us when she spotted Sam and I on the beach and gave Sam a huge hug.

"Why didn't you tell me about being you know…" Sam asked when the pulled away.

"Well it's the imprint's job to tell you," Nessie said smiling at Sam, "but I'm finally glad he did."

"Me too," Sam said taking my hand causing me to grin.

Sam and I walked to a spot around the fire where I took her hand in mine.

"Will I get to meet Nessie's family?" Sam asked timidly.

"Yes we usually spend holidays with them at least," I told her, "They are like family to us."

"Aren't they supposed to be your enemy?" she asked.

"They were," I said, "before Nessie we only had a truce with them because they drank animal blood but things changed with us, Nessie and Jacob imprinting on each other brought us together."

She then surprised me by putting my arm around her.

"I thought you didn't want to show public displays of affection," I whispered.

"I didn't but after being away from you I've changed my mind," she said quietly, "and I have to let all the non-imprinted girls know you are mine."

I kissed her cheek as we enjoyed being with the pack and friends. I watched Sam's face closely as she heard the stories of the tribe knowing that they were true.

"Thank you for sharing this with me Embry," Sam said looking up at me and touching my cheek.

"You're welcome," I said giving her a light kiss on the lips.

After an hour of talking with the pack we went back to my place where Sam and I went inside. Sam started off to the bathroom before I stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" I ask, "It's not too much?"

"It's not Embry," she said as I put my arms around her while she placed her hands on my chest.

"I don't want you to push you into anything," I said.

"If you were I would tell you," she said looking up at me.

"If you are sure," I said.

"I'm sure," she whispered before reaching up to kiss me.

We deepened the kiss as we wound our arms around each other tightly. We broke away breathing heavy as she put her head on my chest. I kissed her hair feeling blessed to have her.

"I love you so much it hurts," I said, feeling cheesy as I said it but it was true.

"I love you too Embry," she said.

I then had a burning question to ask her but I knew that I had to wait to ask, I knew I had to be prepared before I asked her. For the next couple of weeks were spent in bliss as I thought about my questions I was to ask her. To put my plan into motion I went and saw Nessie to have her help me. I knocked on the door to her small house feeling nervous before she opened the door.

"Embry what are you doing here?" she asked giving me a hug.

"Well I uh…I needed your help with something," I said nervously.

"Well come in and I'll see what I can do," she said and we moved into her kitchen.

We made small talk for a couple of moments before she asked me why I was here.

"I want to ask Sam to marry me and I'm not sure how to ask her," I rushed on, "but I'm thinking it maybe too soon or that I'll never think of the right way to ask her."

"I don't think it's too soon Embry," Nessie said smiling, "How do you imagine asking her?"

"Well maybe make her dinner," I said, "Just the two of us."

"That sounds like a good idea if you knew how to cook," she said smirking at me.

"You could help me with that," I said frowning at her comment.

"I would love to help you," she said.

"What about a ring," I said, "I have no idea what to get."

"I can go with you this afternoon," she said.

"That would be great," I said, "We should be quick because I don't want her to suspect anything."

We made our way to a small store in Forks that sold rings. My head spun as I looked all of the different options. Nessie helped me to know what I wanted and she helped me decide on a simple silver band with a small diamond in the center. I knew that Sam would love it and it wasn't something that drew a lot of unwanted attention. We made our way to Nessie's house so I could drop her off.

"Thank you for going with me," I said grinning.

"You're welcome," she said, "I'm so glad to have Sam be an official part of the family."

We drove up the driveway where we saw Jacob standing with his arms crossed over his chest. I stopped the car and I debated telling Jake about the ring and decided to tell him since he would find out eventually on patrol anyway.

"Where were you two?" Jacob asked harshly looking at Nessie before glaring at me.

"Out shopping," Nessie said, "Why?"

"Sure shopping," Jacob said snorting.

"Jacob," I said in a warning voice, "What is this about?"

"I come home expecting to find my girlfriend, I can't find her, and then she shows up later in my best friend's car," Jacob said narrowing his eyes.

"Seriously Jake," Nessie said, "I was helping Embry pick up something."

"Sure you were," Jacob said.

"Why are you jealous all of the sudden? You know Embry and I are friends" Nessie said folding her arms.

"Because you were off with my best friend without telling anyone where you went," Jacob said.

"I was helping him do something for Sam," Nessie said, "Get over your jealousy Jacob."

"I'm not jealous," Jacob said looking away as he followed Nessie into her house.

"Sure you're not," Nessie said, "You just like to accuse your best friend and girlfriend of cheating on you."

"Sure looks like it," Jacob said under his breath.

"What," Nessie said turning to face him.

"I said it looks like it," Jacob said a little louder.

"Well for your information Embry came to me to help him come up with a plan to propose and I went to the jewelry store to help him find a ring for his imprint," Nessie said louder.

"Oh…"Jacob said.

"Idiot," Nessie said going into the kitchen where you could hear pots and kitchen doors slamming around.

"I'm sorry man," Jacob said, "I didn't know where she was and I kind of panicked…"

"It's ok," I said, "It's not the first time a wolf has panicked over their imprint."

"So you got a ring," he said.

"Yes," I said pulling it out and showing him.

The bangs from the kitchen became louder and I quickly put the ring away.

"You had better get in there before she destroys the kitchen," I said smirking at him.

"I know," Jacob said sighing.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said smiling at him.

I left his house feeling the ring in my pocket as I thought of the perfect words to ask Sam to marry me.

Pretty please give me reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

This is from Sam's point of view:

The weeks went by and Embry and I spent every moment together. Looking back on our relationship before I found out he was a wereworlf there always seemed to be something Embry wasn't telling me, something that was a big part of his life. Now that I knew he was a werewolf we became closer to each other, it was like a gate was opened to let us tell each other everything.

One day at work though I felt something was off from the guys at work. It was as if they knew something I didn't. I frowned as I went into the back to give Jacob a message I had gotten from a customer when I saw Nessie and Embry talking but when they saw me jump apart as if they didn't want to be caught. I gave Jacob the message before I went back into the front where Nessie was waiting and leaning against the counter.

"Hey Nessie what brings you here?" I asked hugging her.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my place tonight and then we could go out for dinner," she said, "You know just us girls."

"Sure," I said smiling at her, "It would be nice to have some girl time. What time?"

"Six and wear something nice," she said smiling.

She left so quickly that I didn't have time to respond to her last comment and I began to worry that I wouldn't be able to afford the place we were going to. By the time I got off of work I pushed my worried thoughts to the back of my mind. After telling Embry about our girl's night I rushed to our place to get changed and put on some light make up. I ran a brush through my long hair and went out to the living room to see what Embry thought about my outfit but he wasn't there. _He must be off with the boys _I thought.

I shrugged as I grabbed my keys and made my way out to my truck. I pulled into Nessie's drive way and I once again started feeling nervous. I swallowed and I walked to her door to knock. I opened the door to see Nessie wearing a similar outfit.

"You look perfect," she said smiling at me as she stepped aside to let me in.

"I was worried that I didn't have the right thing," I said.

"No, you are perfect. Too bad Embry isn't here to see you," she said smiling at me as if she knew something I didn't, "Will you run and get my purse from the dining room table while I get grab my earrings?"

"Sure," I said.

I stepped through the kitchen and into the dining area where I stopped with my mouth open. There was Embry standing in slacks and dress shirt with candles on the table with two place settings. I opened and closed my mouth as I stared the scene.

"What's going on," I whispered as I found my voice.

"I wanted to surprise you," Embry said quietly.

"You…you did this?" I asked not moving from my spot.

"Yes," he said, "I wanted to have a nice dinner for my girlfriend."

"Embry you can't cook," I said.

"I got some help from Nessie," he said smiling at me.

"Oh," I said.

We stared at each other for a moment unsure of what to do next.

"Do you want to sit down," he asked looking nervous.

"Sure," I said.

Embry pulled out a chair for me and sat across the table from me. I smiled at him as we started to eat. I had to mentally thank Nessie for the cooking, it was delicious. I had to notice as we ate Embry started to get more and more nervous. After our plates were empty Embry started to stand and I stood too as I thought it was my cue to start helping to clean up.

"Wait I need you to sit," he said.

"What why?" I asked, "Don't you need my help cleaning up?"

"Just please sit," he said.

I sat feeling confused as Embry came to stand in front of me before he knelt and took my hand.

"Dinner wasn't the only surprise tonight," he said softly.

"It wasn't," I said my mind was unable to fully understand what was happening next.

"Sam I love you so much," he started reaching into his pocket, "You have made me so happy by being my best friend and love. I can't imagine not wanting to spend a life time with you. Will you marry me?"

My mind went blank.

"What?" I whispered.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

I stared at Embry as tears filled my eyes. I looked down at the open box in his hand showing me the most perfect ring and I looked back up at his face my tears leaking down my own.

"Sam?" he asked looking worried, "You're starting to worry me."

"Yes," I said taking in a deep gulp of air, "I'll marry you."

He took the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger I looked at it and then back up at Embry. I looked up at Embry and I felt a new wave of tears fill my eyes as I looked at his handsome face where I could see tears filling up his own eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and I kissed his lips gently.

"I love you," I said softly through my tears.

"I love you too," he said smiling at me brushing my tears away.

I bent down to kiss him again which quickly grew passionately and before I knew it I was sitting on his lap my arms around his neck in Nessie's dining room. I didn't know how long we sat there until I heard Nessie's voice calling from the kitchen.

"Is it safe to come into my dining room or are you two going to stay in there all night and kiss?"

I felt myself blush n I buried my head in Embry's chest and he rubbed my back. We stayed like this for several moments before I heard Embry take a deep breath.

"We'd better move love," he said.

"Alright," I said murmuring, "Stupid half vampire hearing."

"You still love me," Nessie called.

I clutched to Embry's hand with both of mine as we walked into Nessie's living area where she was curled up next to Jake on the couch.

"Good I can clean up my house before bed," she said giving me a pointed look that told me to follow her.

"I'll help," I said before giving Embry a kiss on the cheek.

I followed Nessie into the kitchen where Nessie pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad he finally asked you," she said pulling away from me, "it was so hard keeping it from you."

"Thank you for helping him," I said, "For making it special for me."

"No problem," she said smiling at me, "but I do expect to be a part of the wedding."

"Oh," I said pausing and thinking for a moment, "Nessie?"

"Yes," she said looking at me with a raised eye brow.

"Um…will," I said quietly, "will you be my maid of honor?"

"I would love to Sam," Nessie said smiling at me, "so…do you have in mind what you want for your wedding?"

"Ness I just go engaged," I said, "we have plenty of time to think about that."

"We have so much to do," she said, "I love planning things like this…I think my aunt Alice would love to help us with this. We can ask her when my family comes into town next week."

"Your family is coming into town next week?" I asked biting my lip.

"Yes," she said, "didn't Embry tell you?"

"No…" I said trailing off, "he must have been too nervous about proposing."

"Probably," she said giggling, "you should have seen him this morning, he was so nervous."

I smiled to myself at the thought of a nervous Embry.

"He couldn't have thought I'd say no," I whispered hoping the boys couldn't hear us.

"No," she whispered back, "but I'm sure the doubts crept into his mind."

"I guess so," I whispered.

I glanced at the ring on my left hand while I wiped a dish with a towel and again I smiled to myself. After cleaning up Embry and I went home holding hands the entire time. I changed into my night clothes and went into the bathroom where Embry was brushing his teeth. I couldn't help but put my arms around him as he finished twisting my new ring on my finger. Embry finished and turned in my arms. I smiled as I wound my arms around his neck.

"I love you Embry," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

I reached up kissing him and he kissed me back. I looked at Embry so glad that I could call him my fiancé. That night as I lay in his arms I thought of how much had changed since I came here. I found my best friend who I now had as my fiancé. I could not wait to see what our life would bring once we were married.

Sorry for the delay, for some reason this chapter took me awhile to write. Please tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry for the delay in post, I wasn't sure how I wanted to do this chapter but I think I have that figured out. Enjoy!

This is from Sam's point of view:

I sighed in frustration as Alice showed me another floral arrangement to choose from. Over the last couple of months there had been so many things to choose from. I thought having a small wedding with only our families would be easy. For my family it was only my parents, an aunt, two cousins, and brother. Embry's family however consisted of the pack, their imprints, and the Cullens which made the guest list longer than I had anticipated.

The months ticked by as Alice and I planned the wedding. I had been surprised by the friendship that was struck up between Alice and me when I met the Cullens. She and I were complete opposite but somehow we complemented each other. I thought about Embry's extended vampire family. I loved watching them and how they interacted. They were more of a family than many of the blood related families I had seen.

Weeks before the wedding Embry and I went to visit my parents. They hadn't had the chance to see each other yet and I didn't want their first meeting to be on the day of our wedding. Embry held my hand during the entire ride to my parent's house. Embry ran his large hand through his hair as we sat waiting at a stop light five minutes away from their house.

"Are you alright love?" I asked.

"What if they don't like me?" he asked.

"They'll love you," I said, "Just like I do."

"I don't know if I can do this," he said.

"You can fight vampires but you are afraid to face humans," I said just as the light turned green.

"I know what I am doing when I fight the vampires," he said, "but I have no idea how to meet the parents of my fiancé."

My stomach flopped when I heard the word fiancé. I wasn't quite used to hearing that yet.

"You'll be fine love," I said squeezing his hand, "They'll love you."

We pulled into my parent's house where my mom and dad came out of the house. I gave them both huge hugs.

"Mom, dad this is Embry," I said looking to smile at Embry.

Embry stuck out his hand to shake my mom's hand but she gave him a hug instead.

"We've heard so much about you," mom said smiling up at Embry and he smiled and nodded at her.

"Sir," Embry said stretching out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," he said shaking Embry's hand.

We followed my parents inside as I gave Embry a smile. He smiled back and took my hand as mom asked us questions about our drive up here and how we got engaged. Dad and Embry sat at the table and talked quietly while I helped mom with dinner.

"So what do you think of him?" I asked quietly.

I knew Embry would hear me with his super hearing but I didn't want dad to hear our conversation.

"I like him a lot," mom said, "I can see how happy you are with him. He's not bad looking either."

"Mom," I cried turning red which caused her to laugh.

"I hope your brother can meet someone who makes him happy too," she said.

I nodded not wanting to tell mom of Jeremy's having a date with a different girl each weekend. We loaded the table with food and I hoped that there would be enough for since Embry ate the same amount as the three of us combined. We ate and I noticed my dad open up to Embry and they started talking about football while mom and I talked about the wedding.

"Is there anything you need help with," mom asked.

"Not that I can think of," I said, "Alice has things pretty well organized."

"Alice?" mom said.

"She is part of Embry's adopted family," I said, "She has been great at helping me plan the wedding."

"Oh, are you sure she isn't just 'helping'?" mom said glancing at Embry.

"Mom Alice has been in a relationship with a guy named Jasper for years now," I said.

_I think they've been together longer than you and dad have _I thought to myself.

I launched into every little detail of the wedding except the dress, I wanted Embry to be surprised by my dress the moment he saw me walking down the aisle.

"We are going for our final dress fitting next Monday," I said, "Can you come with us?"

"I'd love to sweetie," she said smiling at me and patting my hand.

After dinner my dad and Embry went to go "check out" his car but I knew dad wanted to talk with Embry one on one.

Embry's point of view:

I stood beside Sam's father, Jim, while I looked at his car. There was nothing wrong with it but I knew his car wasn't the reason why we came out here.

"Embry I wanted to talk to you about something," Jim said looking up at me.

"Alright," I said waiting for him to start as I stood up to my full height.

I was taller than Jim but he still made me feel nervous.

"When Sam told us you two were engaged," Jim started slowly, "I was worried that something would happen to break up the two of you like it did before when Sam came to stay with us."

"I'm sorry sir about that. I never…"I stopped when he put his hand up.

"I know you are," he said, "Jeremy and I talked about it and he vouched for you. He said he you were pretty torn up about it."

"I was," I said wincing when I thought about our short break up from before.

"Please assure me that it won't happen again," Jim said.

"It won't," I said, "I can't, I won't live without her."

"Good," he said smiling at me, "I'm glad you'll be part of the family, Jeremy talks a lot about you guys."

Jim and I talked quietly about the shop before going inside to have some of the pie that Sam made.

"The pie was wonderful," I said running my hands up and down her sides while her I and cleaned up our desert plates, well she was mostly cleaning up.

"Trying to earn brownie points there Embry," she asked while looking up at me over her shoulder.

"Maybe," I said my voice going deep and I kissed her, "Never know when I may need them."

"I love you Embry," she said.

"I love you too," I told her.

Sam's point of view:

I woke up and stared at my ceiling. I didn't know why I felt different today. I then remembered it was my wedding day. I smiled to myself before my peaceful moment was ruined by Alice barging in.

"What are you still doing in bed?" she asked, "It's time you get in the shower."

"Alice," I said groaning as I sat up, "Don't I have time to eat breakfast before I shower?"

"I guess," she said looking disappointed.

"I'm all yours once I eat," I said.

I went down stairs to find mom cooking while Jeremy and dad sat at the table drinking coffee. I rolled my eyes as Jeremy looked over Alice's body. If she only knew that she could easily kill him and drain his blood. I kissed my mom on her cheek as she handed me a plate of food. I set the plate on the table and looked up at my mom to see her eyes filling up with tears.

"Mom?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"This is just going to be the last time we eat as a family," she said.

"Mom," I said, "We'll eat together again."

"But it's all changing today," she said.

"Oh mom," I said, "One day though you'll have grandkids running around you."

"Didn't need to think of you and Embry making kids," Jeremy said.

"Not like you are going to give mom any grandkids anytime soon," I said.

"Definitely not," he said grinning.

We smiled at each other before digging into breakfast. Once we were finished Alice rushed me upstairs as Jeremy headed off to Embry's house to get ready. After showering she spent an hour and a half on my hair and makeup. I couldn't believe how good I looked and I couldn't wait till Embry saw me. After Alice helped me get ready she helped Nessie touch up her makeup, not that she needed much help. Alice drove Nessie, my parents, Jeremy, and I to the church.

We walked into a side room where Nessie and I changed into our dresses. Nessie looked amazing in her blue dress and I was sure that Jacob wouldn't take his eyes from her. My dress was tight with lace trimmed. I smiled at my parents as mom, once again, had tears will her eyes.

Time went by slowly especially the last ten minutes. I felt nervous, I was unsure if Embry would like what I wore or how Alice had done my hair and makeup. When the time came we went to the foyer of the church. Jeremy walked my mother up to her seat and Nessie went down the aisle.

"You look beautiful sweetie," dad said kissing me on my cheek.

"Thank you daddy," I said taking his arm.

I took a deep breath as the doors opened and I started my walk towards Embry. Our eyes met instantly as I walked towards him. His smiled widened as he took in my appearance. I felt myself blush slightly as he looked at me the way he did. Soon I reached him and he took my hands in his.

I smiled as I looked into his beautiful eyes. Everything melted away as I looked at him. I couldn't believe I was marrying him. We said our vows before he placed our rings on each other's fingers. Our wedding was simple, we wanted it that way. I held onto his arm while we walked up the aisle. Once we got to the foyer he kissed me passionately.

"Embry," I said pulling away from him, "they are coming towards us."

"I couldn't wait," he said kissing me again, "It will be a long time before we are alone again."

"But then we will have two weeks alone together," I said running my hands down his chest and I could feel the rumble from his chest which caused me to laugh.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said smiling at me.

Epilogue from Leah's point of view (yes Leah):

I couldn't believe I was here. I didn't want to be here but my little brother was getting married and I had to be there. I sighed as I knocked on the door. I heard a lot of boisterous voices before Colin opened the door.

"I…what…you're here," he said somewhat stupidly.

"Yes I am," I said rolling my eyes pushing past him, "Let's get this over with."

I walked into the kitchen. There we so many memories of me walking into the kitchen that looked just like this. My brothers noisily sitting around the table talking and laughing while Emily cooked with the help from Kim, there were too many of them for Emily to cook on her own now. The talking stopped when they saw it was me. I soon found myself being scooped up into a hug by Embry.

"Lee you came," he said excitedly.

"Embry let me down," I said grumpily.

"You haven't changed," he said smiling at me, "I'm glad you are here."

"I couldn't let my brother get married without me being here now could I," I said, "You sure have been bothering me enough about coming up here."

"Thank you Leah," Embry said smiling at me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said rolling my eyes.

I hugged Emily before sitting down with my family and eating breakfast. Even though I hated being a wolf I still loved the brothers I had gained while being in the pack, not that I would admit that or think of that while in wolf form. We finished breakfast and I headed up stairs to change into the dress I had brought with me. I looked at myself in the mirror: I looked good. I hoped that there would be some single men there that weren't in my family.

I walked down stairs where I was met with strange looks from the pack.

"What?" I asked looking at them.

"When did you get a dress?" Jacob asked.

"When I moved away from you all to be a girl again," I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't you think that dress is a little short?"Asked Quil.

"It's down to my knee," I said rolling my eyes, "besides I can take care of myself if any guys ask me out."

After the guys changed we went to the church. I took a deep breath, something smelled different to me. I couldn't put my finger on it but I almost wanted to follow the scent. Soon the wedding started where a man walked the mother of the bride down the aisle. I stiffened as I looked at him.

"Impossible," I whispered as our eyes briefly met.

I had imprinted.

Let me know what you think, is anyone out there interested in reading Leah's sequel to the story?


End file.
